


MUDHONEY

by Nataliny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gangbang, Kink, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как далеко могут завести сексуальные фантазии? На что вы готовы ради утоления жажды? Гарри и Драко готовы на все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MUDHONEY

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [MUDHONEY](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/106710) by Calanthe. 



В Берлин я приезжаю ради гей-клубов. Такого разврата не встретить ни в одном другом месте из тех, где мне довелось побывать. Стоит только зайти внутрь, как я уже возбужден и захвачен желанием раствориться в неукротимом пороке.

Именно здесь скрыто мое преступное наслаждение. Я могу позволить себе то, чего никогда бы не сделал дома. Воплотить в жизнь любую фантазию. И мне это нравится.

За полчаса, проведенных в клубе, я выпил один за другим три бокала. Не то чтобы для храбрости, мне просто нравится вкус алкоголя и ощущение приятного оцепенения, распространяющегося по телу. Мысли блуждают от испытанных наслаждений к предстоящим.

Иногда я жалею, что у меня нет пизды. Вовсе не потому, что в своих фантазиях я представляю себя женщиной. Но иногда желание иметь еще одну дырку для траха сильнее меня. Разумеется, нет ничего невозможного. Эта проблема решается с помощью Оборотного зелья. Я пробовал, превратился в женщину, и во мне двигались одновременно три члена – по одному в каждой дырке. Но и этого оказалось мало. Я осознал, что я хочу иметь и пизду, и член. Одновременно. В этом Оборотное зелье мне не поможет. Человеческое тело не настолько податливо. В реальности одновременно ласкать и трахать каждый член и отверстие было бы невозможно. Но, может быть, если в задницу меня будет трахать мужчина, в пизду - здоровенное толстое дилдо, а на члене будет скакать гибкий мальчик, тогда я буду удовлетворен. Возможно. Как видите, я провел много времени, размышляя об этом. Можете считать это моим хобби.

В конечном счете, у меня уже нет ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться охватившей меня похоти. Мой член уже почти возбужден, хотя все, что я делал здесь – это пил пиво и рассматривал мужчин. В обычной жизни я предпочитаю определенный тип. Но здесь мои пристрастия не имеют значения. Я трахну любого. И любому позволю трахнуть меня.

Я оставляю стакан на барной стойке и направляюсь в подвал. Не в подземелье, как вы могли вообразить, хотя здесь есть и комната пыток, полностью отвечающая своему названию. Я уже бывал там и, несомненно, пойду туда снова. Но сегодня мне нужно другое. Я надеюсь найти что-нибудь более соблазнительное, хотя и не знаю еще, что конкретно.

К лестнице в подвал ведет узкий коридор из главного зала, позволяющий всем желающим проникнуть туда незамеченными. Внутри мрачно и убого. Стены, потолок, перила и плинтуса полностью закрашены темной краской, а единственное освещение – голубая неоновая лампа прямо над лестницей.

Пока я спускаюсь вниз, я ни с кем не сталкиваюсь, в том числе потому, что из-за недостатка места здесь невозможно разойтись с человеком, не впечатав его при этом в стену. Я пока ничего не слышу, но только потому, что музыка в клубе играет так громко, что басы идут по стенам, создавая нечто вроде эффекта белого шума, блокирующего любые посторонние звуки до тех пор, пока ты не приблизишься к их источнику вплотную.

Я спускаюсь медленно, позволяя глазам привыкнуть к слабому освещению в подвале. Никогда не знал точно, зачем здесь настолько темно: чтобы скрыть убогость или чтобы создать надлежащую атмосферу. Особый запах этого места достигает меня еще на полпути вниз. Это запах нельзя описать, но ты узнаешь его сразу, как только почувствуешь. Тяжелая, затхлая смесь пота, спермы, крови и дерьма. Это запах мужчин, дошедших до своего предела и на нем не остановившихся. Прежде чем я спускаюсь с последней ступеньки и ступаю в темный лабиринт коридоров и закоулков, мой член поднимается и твердеет настолько, что трение об одежду становится болезненным.

Я сворачиваю влево, осторожно ступая между разбросанных предметов одежды, едва различимых в тусклом свете, исходящем от единственной голой сороковаттной лампочки, висящей высоко на потолке. Здесь удушающее жарко. Свежий воздух сюда практически не доходит, и влажность такая, что стоящий тут запах почти можно ощутить на языке. Мое тело жадно впитывает его вместе с потом, и я представляю, что смогу ощутить этот отвратительный аромат даже через несколько часов после того, как покину это место.

За углом меня ждет первое развлечение. Большинство молодых мальчиков приходит именно сюда. Они не готовы пока зайти дальше в этом лабиринте; нужно еще пару лет, чтобы их чувства притупились достаточно и они могли зайти дальше, глубже. Я сам несколько лет назад был здесь.

Они стоят вдоль стены, почти все голые или около того, и высматривают мужиков, чтобы им отсосать. Они заняты именно этим: стоят у стены и ждут мимолетного подмигивания или движения головы, говорящего: «Ты подходишь», чтобы тут же опуститься на колени и отсосать. Они неразборчивы. Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то здесь кому-то отказывал. В любом желании. Это не проституция. Никто не платит. Дело совсем в другом.

Вдалеке от остальных стоит пацан лет двадцати. У него томные глаза, говорящие: «трахни меня», и на несколько секунд я задумываюсь о том, чтобы сделать это. Но нет. На его лице проскальзывает мимолетное разочарование, когда он понимает, что ему не удастся заполучить мой член в рот или куда-нибудь еще, но когда другой мужик смотрит в его сторону, он тут же про меня забывает. Мне достаточно наблюдать за ними. Мужик большой и волосатый, как медведь. Отталкивающее зрелище. Он выебал меня однажды. Я сжимаю сквозь джинсы свой возбужденный член, пока пацан вжимается лицом в пах здоровенного мужика, потираясь о его толстый член, но отодвинуться назад достаточно, чтобы обхватить губами и взяться за работу, ему не дают. Тот мужик сам решит, когда пора.

Я опираться на противоположную стену и наблюдаю за происходящим. Я все еще сжимаю себя через одежду, ощущая нечто больше, чем просто приятное возбуждение при наблюдении за ними. Наконец, здоровый мужик хватает пацана за уши и насаживает на свой член, заставляя заглотить почти по основание. Отсюда мне хорошо видно, как пацан судорожно сглатывает, пытаясь подавить рвотный рефлекс. Моя мошонка мгновенно поджимается, выдавая, как сильно мне нравится наблюдать за пацаном, пытающимся взять весь член целиком. Ни одним жестом он не просит пощады. Отсасывать такому волосатому – не самое приятное занятие, но он делает это с явной сноровкой. Мужик контролирует процесс, и я смотрю на его крепко сжатые зубы, явный признак того, что он пытается сдержать оргазм.

Кончая, мужик отталкивает пацана с такой силой, что тот чуть не падает, но в последний момент успевает упереться рукой в стену и удержать равновесие. Огромная лапа сжимает скользкий, блестящий от слюны член и с силой дрочит, выплескивая сперму пацану на лицо, но не достаточно близко ко рту, чтобы тот смог ее проглотить. Они оба знают, что мужик не этого хочет. Когда тот кончает, то отклоняется назад и рычит, забрызгивая спермой лицо и волосы мальчишки, а потом членом размазывает крупные капли по его щекам, втирая вязкую субстанцию в кожу. Пацан высовывает язык, слизывая стекающие с подбородка капли спермы.

Я наблюдаю, как мужик разворачивается и уходит раньше, чем пацан успевает придвинуться достаточно близко, чтобы вылизать его яйца и член, но даже если его это разочаровывает, то не надолго. У него нет времени даже на то, чтобы вытереться, прежде чем следующий член тычется ему в лицо и все начинается по новой.

Заскучав, я отодвигаюсь от стены. Минет неплох для начала, но дольше пары минут меня не занимает. Здесь можно заниматься множеством других вещей.

Я разворачиваюсь и иду в другом направлении, бесстыдно интересуясь, что происходит по другую сторону фальшивых перегородок. Я прохожу мимо входа в комнату, которую нежно называю сральней. Для разнообразия оказывается совершенно пустой. Если вам нужно в туалет, пока вы находитесь в подземельях, вы приходите сюда. В том случае, если вам не мешают наблюдатели. Или не беспокоит участие публики, пришедшей очистить за вами. Я видел в этой комнате такое, от чего выворачивало наизнанку даже самых стойких. Мысли об этом вызывают у меня улыбку. Это пройденный этап, и сейчас я ищу что-то новое.

Дальше по коридору стоит стол. Там то ли коридор расширяется, то ли можно назвать это отдельной комнатой. В любом случае помещение нельзя обойти, только пройти через него. Это отнюдь не случайно: стол, над которым висит яркая лампа, стоит ровно посередине комнаты, так что чтобы пройти через нее, необходимо обойти его. Здесь постоянно нестерпимо воняет потом, хотя и не только им. Что не удивительно, если учесть, что сюда мужчины приходят затем, чтобы любой подошедший к столу незнакомец засунул им в жопу кулак.

Я провел в этой комнате много времени, совершенно завороженный каждым этапом действа. Особое удовольствие я получаю от характерного хлюпанья, когда большой палец наконец проскальзывает внутрь. Раньше я приходил только для того, чтобы услышать этот звук. Я надеюсь оказаться на столе однажды. При условии, что нынешнему его оккупанту когда-нибудь надоест приходить сюда и он отыщет новый способ проводить вечера. За все четыре года, что я хожу в этот клуб, я никогда не видел на столе никого другого. Ненасытная пизда.

Я даже не думаю о том, чтобы задержаться. Просто медленно пробираюсь сквозь толпу в сторону двери , стараясь не прервать чьих-то развлечений и не отдавить никому ноги. В толпе я замечаю лица, которых до этого здесь не видел. Впервые наблюдать за тем, как кулак погружается в чью-то прямую кишку, вероятно, крайне занимательно. Можете назвать меня пресытившимся. Я едва окидываю его взглядом и выхожу в коридор, задаваясь вопросом, что еще можно найти здесь прежде, чем я вернусь к лестнице, надеюсь, унося с собой воспоминания о наслаждении.

Коридор загораживают мужчины, стоящие полукругом. Я заинтригован. Они выбрали необычное место для развлечений. Я подхожу посмотреть и моментально понимаю, что нашел искомое. Я узнаю его даже в приглушенном свете от красной лампочки в разбитом абажуре. Не нужно даже мельком глядеть на его узнаваемые черты, мне достаточно звуков, вырывающихся из его рта, его манеры держаться.

В центре внимания. Блядь, ну как всегда.

Я никогда не встречал его здесь прежде, но, нет, я не удивлен. Он наклонился, повернувшись к стене и опершись об нее ладонями, расставив пальцы для удержания равновесия, пока его тело используют сзади. Его брюки и белье спущены до лодыжек, не позволяя ему расставить ноги шире, чем на фут. У него видно спину: футболка задрана до самой шеи, но поскольку из рукавов он руки не вынул, ткань собралась на плечах; его узкая грудь также обнажена.

Один мужик трахает его, еще шесть или семь наблюдают. Большинство из них дрочат в процессе наблюдения. Через мгновение я к ним присоединюсь. Я удивляюсь сам себе, как только замечаю, что у меня в буквальном смысле трясутся руки, когда я расстегиваю молнию и вытаскиваю тяжелый член на душный, наполненный зловониями воздух.

Стоя там, лаская себя, я наслаждаюсь его внешностью, его манерой поведения. Я наблюдаю за тем, насколько он покорен, задаваясь вопросом, как долго его уже ебут, и ему ли принадлежит стекающая со стены сперма или кому-то до него. И прихожу к выводу, что ему, потому что он не до конца возбужден, а я знаю, что если бы был на его месте, то, несомненно, балансировал на грани оргазма. Если бы не успел кончить раньше.

Его глаза зажмурены, и он так яростно кусает губы, что вот-вот прокусит до крови. Я моментально представляю, как мог бы слизывать с него кровь, и задумываюсь, выдастся ли мне такой шанс до того, как я уйду.

Я мастурбирую, пока мужик долбится в него, и представляю себя на его месте. Но я терпеливый. Я дождусь своей очереди. Я провожу время, слушая, как он захлебывается стонами, и наблюдая, как он прижимается лбом к стене, полностью погруженный в ощущения, принимая все от мужика, который входит в него, даже не пытаясь подстроиться под темп, просто отдаваясь.

Я знаю, что мужик близок к разрядке. Он скалится и громко рычит. Некоторые из наблюдающих начинают мастурбировать быстрее, чтобы подстроиться под его темп, но только один из них кончает, выстреливая струей спермы к их ногам.

Мужик позволяет своему обмягшему члену выскользнуть наружу, и отступает назад, застегиваясь и освобождая место для следующего.

Тот, конечно, находится. Но он так и не открывает глаза, не делает ни одного движения, чтобы отодвинуться от стены или поменять позу. Он ждет, ничего больше. Но кусает губы еще сильнее, когда безликий мужик номер два проскальзывает в него. Мой собственный член настолько возбужден, что это причиняет боль. Нужно прекратить дотрагиваться до него. Возможно, несколько минут отдыха решат проблему.

Номеру два не требуется много времени, чтобы кончить. Он добавляет собственную сперму к остальным без особого шика, лишь тяжелая, болезненная дрожь проходит по его телу, и он утирает пот с лица, отступая назад с почти полностью поникшим влажным членом, свисающим из его брюк.

Номер три проталкивается через толпу позади меня, и я оборачиваюсь и вижу, что на место уже ушедших людей подтягиваются новые. Номер три груб. Лысый, полный, низкорослый мужик со злым лицом и достаточно большим хером, чтобы заставить крупного человека содрогнуться. Он врывается в него без предупреждения, отчего он запрокидывает голову, по-настоящему закричав вместо тех жалких стонов, которые он издавал все то время, что я за ним наблюдаю. Я снова тянусь к своему члену, крепко сжимая его у основания и ощущая ритмичную пульсацию крови, бегущей по венам.

Ему нравится такая ебля, я вам точно говорю. Не деликатная и не тщательная. Она заставляет его извиваться, даже если он старается этого не делать, и оттого, как снова поднимается его член, ебущая его горгулья шепчет ему глубоким, гортанным германским голосом: «шлюха».

С моего места хорошо видно, как здоровенный член раз за разом проникает в его тело, как он сотрясается от яростных столкновений паха с его плоскими ягодицами.

Он задыхается. Я смотрю на его профиль. Его рот открыт, язык скользит по губам, пытаясь их увлажнить, но от его тяжелого дыхания они тут же снова высыхают.

Я задыхаюсь тоже.

Я буду следующим. Не стоит даже пытаться меня остановить.

В конечном счете, соперник номер три, тот милый дядечка, вытаскивает член и кончает на его задницу, жидкая и водянистая сперма немедленно стекает вниз, оставляя на бедрах белые потеки.

Его глаза все еще закрыты.

Я даже не вижу, когда уходит предыдущий мужик. Я полностью сосредоточен на том, чтобы подойти ближе и спустить джинсы.

Я стою прямо позади него. Беру в руки свой член и потираюсь им о ложбинку между его ягодицами. Он с легкостью скользит вверх и вниз, и мне приходиться прикусить изнутри щеку, чтобы не выругаться. Это перестает помогать, когда он приподнимает задницу, предлагая себя, и его тело умоляет меня его выебать. Одной рукой я сжимаю его бедро, второй – член и направляю прямо в его дырку.

Толкнувшись внутрь, я практически не встречаю сопротивления. Он разьебанный, склизкий и использованный, и я знаю наверняка, что его оттрахали не трое мужчин, которых видел я, а гораздо больше.

Это не вызывает у меня отвращения. На самом деле, одна только мысль об этом меня заводит. Я хочу выебать его, использую сперму других мужчин как смазку. Я хочу затрахать его до изнеможения, но сделать это настолько хорошо, насколько возможно. Я хочу его унизить, растоптать, обесценить. И мне наплеваться, что посторонние люди наблюдают за этим надругательством. Для меня их вообще здесь нет.

Он упирается лбом в стену, и это не хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы он запомнил именно этот трах. Я сжимаю пальцы на его выступающих тазовых косточках и впиваюсь в них с такой силой, чтобы от моих ногтей остались синяки и маленькие полукруглые ранки. Это он не сможет не заметить. Боже. Мне нравится то, что я причиняю ему боль. Я действительно наслаждаюсь этим.

Мне практически не приходится применять силу, чтобы дергать его на себя, засаживая до основания. Его тело послушное, податливое, и в его растянутой дырке я не встречаю никакого сопротивления. Каждый раз толкаясь внутрь, я с силой дергаю его на себя, чтобы звук шлепков нашей плоти друг об друга эхом отражался от стен коридора.

Я неутомим, но осторожен. С его спины катится пот, остро пахнущий и каким-то образом чистый, неуместный в этой зловонной, гнетущей духоте подвала. Я смотрю, как капли пота скатываются из-под скрученной на шее футболки. Они спускаются между нашими телами и смешиваются с мокрой липкой спермой бесчисленного количества мужиков, оттрахавших его, увлажняя и меня, отчего перед моих джинсов еще более темнеет.

Он потрясенно вскрикивает, когда я протягиваю руку и с силой сжимаю сосок, и начинает тереться об меня бедрами, сжимая кулаки и упираясь ими в стену, и я доволен, что он перестает сдерживаться. Он прогибается в пояснице так сильно, как только возможно, его голова болтается из стороны в сторону, не останавливаясь. Я делаю с ним это. И это правильно. Я. Он пришел бы в бешенство. Если б знал.

Я горжусь собой. Меня хватает надолго, учитывая, кому именно я засаживаю. Если бы это был кто-то другой, все совершенно точно длилось бы гораздо дольше.

Но, Господи Боже, когда я выстреливаю спермой в него, это лучший, мать вашу, оргазм, который я испытал за годы. Я ненавижу его. Я ненавижу его настолько сильно, что меня трясет от жажды мести. И я только что выебал его, как последнюю сучку. Великолепно.

На то, чтобы опустошить мошонку, мне потребовалась целая жизнь. По крайней мере, ощущение именно такое. Меня всего трясет и я совсем ослаб. Между короткими спазмами я судорожно пытаюсь вдохнуть, и когда у меня, наконец, получается, воздух обжигает легкие. Но пока что я все еще не спешу вытаскивать член. Медлю, слегка покачиваясь внутри него, и он подается мне навстречу. Наверное, это должно выглядеть трогательно, но мне это кажется смешным.

Он удивлен, что я не отпускаю его после того, как вытащил член. Он начинает поворачивать голову, и я готов поспорить, что он открыл глаза. Но что-то останавливает его. Не то, чтобы меня это волновало. Он может смотреть или не смотреть. Без разницы.

Он будто размякает, когда я опускаюсь на колени и вдыхаю его запах. Когда я глубоко втягиваю носом воздух, он скулит, и я знаю, что все это время он ждал именно этого.

Он в предвкушении стонет, пока я медленно раздвигаю его ягодицы и разглядываю его развороченный анус. Опухший, красный и раздраженный от чересчур грубого использования, но его это не беспокоит. Его кожа покрыта отвратительной смесью бесформенных комков засохшей спермы и влажной слизи, и от нее пахнет. Нет, воняет. Запах тот же самый, что пропитал весь подвал, только гораздо сильнее. Он пробивается через мои притупленные оргазмом чувства, и мой рот наполняется слюной, а сердце начинает биться быстрее.

Он громко глубоко вдыхает. Я слышу его дыхание, как будто он дышит прямо мне в ухо. Оно настолько громкое, что практически заглушает звуки мастурбирующих наблюдателей. Но не полностью.

Когда я осторожно лижу его ягодицу, он вскрикивает. У него вкус секса. Сильнее, чем у кого-либо. Чистого секса и безжалостной жизни. Это настолько невообразимо прекрасно, что на несколько секунд я замираю, пытаясь продлить наслаждение.

Я не позволяю себе даже вдохнуть, прежде чем приступить. Зарываюсь лицом прямо в его грязную, мокрую расселину , засовываваю в него нос, дразня губами кольцо его ануса, прежде чем высунуть язык и обвести его по кругу.

Он кричит как девчонка.

Кто-то позади нас сдавленно стонет и выплескивает сперму на пол у моих ног. Я даже не поднимаю взгляда. Ничто не может отвлечь меня от этого разврата.

Я вылизываю его дочиста, осознавая, что теперь знаю про него все это, и для меня он уже никогда не будет чистым. И это комплимент.

Его тело реагирует на каждое мое движение, он дергает задницей и толкается в мое лицо, пока мастурбирует. Он вздрагивает при каждом движении руки, и несколько раз попытавшись, я, наконец, нахожу нужный ритм, трахая его языком в такт тому, как он двигает ладонью по своему члену.

Каждый нерв в моем теле посылает беспорядочные сигналы в мой мозг, и я практически захлебываюсь смесью вожделения и жестокости. Он кричит от желания кончить в такт каждому толчку, заглушая мои собственные невольные стоны ему в мошонку. Я должен вылизать и ее тоже, потому что я собираюсь очистить его полностью. Потому что я добросовестно подхожу к этому вопросу. Я хочу вылизать все. Кроме того, что уже попало на мое лицо. Туда я добраться не смогу.

Его рука двигается все быстрее и быстрее, и высокие стоны беспрерывно вырываются из его горла с каждый выдохом. Я погружаюсь так глубоко в его дырку, как только могу, и, очистив толстые слоя грязи, наконец распробую вкус его плоти. Он совершен.

Кто-то еще кончает позади нас. Я слышу, как сперма выплескивается на линолеум. Он тоже это слышит, и я знаю, что он близок к завершению. Я раздвигаю ему ягодицы, почти проникая большими пальцами в анус, увлажненный моим языком в результате моих попыток проникнуть как можно глубже.

Он кончает, и я чувствую, как он сжимается вокруг меня. Мои большие пальцы держат его широко раскрытым, но мышцы сопротивляются вторжению. Мой язык зажат между ними внутри него, но я не прекращаю толкаться вперед. Несдержанные вопли вырываются из его горла, пока он толкается бедрами в стену, и заставляют меня снова возбудиться, и я думаю, сколько времени мне понадобиться, чтобы начать все заново. С кем-то еще.

Полагаю, что не много.

Я некоторое время не убираю от него руки, иначе он просто не устоит на ногах. Я даю ему время, чтобы прийти в себя.

Мне нужно несколько минут, чтобы собраться, так что я все еще стою на коленях, упираясь лбом в его костлявую задницу. Он тоже не двигается, не считая попыток восстановить дыхание после оргазма, его отрывистые стоны перешли в еле слышные хрипы.

В конце концов боль в коленях заставила меня подняться на ноги, и мне приходится опереться о его спину, чтобы удержать равновесие. Мой член снова обмяк. Я чувствую себя грязным и липким; я натягиваю боксеры и поудобнее устраиваю член, прежде чем застегнуть джинсы.

Он все еще не двигается. Уткнулся лбом в стену и не делает ни одного движения, чтобы прикрыться. Толпа почти рассеялась. Мы одни.

Я поворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти, когда он говорит «спасибо» тихим хриплым голосом. Так тихо, что я толком не расслышал, пока он не повторяет:

\- Спасибо.

На этот раз громче и более уверенно.

Именно эта уверенность в его голосе заставляет меня снова повернуться к нему и посмотреть на грязные, потные пряди светлых волос на его шее, выглядящие на его порозовевшей коже как крысиные хвостики.

Я улыбаюсь сам себе. И это не добрая улыбка.

\- О, на здоровье, - говорю я, и мой голос зол и жесток.

Он замирает, и я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я начинаю смеяться и не могу заставить себя остановиться. Не то, чтобы у меня на самом возникало такое желание.

Его плечи и шея цепенеют, что говорит об абсолютном ужасе. Ему требуется год, чтобы обернуться, но меня это не волнует. В конце концов, для меня сюрприза не будет. Я уже знаю, кто он.

Он отодвигается к стене, оказавшись со мной лицом к лицу. Думаю, если бы позади него не было стены, он бы рухнул на пол как карточный домик. Я просто смотрю на него, зло и равнодушно ухмыляясь, копируя ухмылку, которую он столько лет демонстрировал мне.

Его глаза широко распахнуты, застывшие, его зрачки лишь немногим шире иголки, когда он смотрит на меня в ответ. Я почти слышу, как его мозг пытается внушить себе, что это не я стою сейчас здесь. Обычно я ненавижу разочаровывать, но сейчас... ладно, если бы я недавно не спустил в него, я снова был бы возбужден.

\- Нет, - еле слышно выдыхает он.

\- О да, Малфой, - думаю я. Нет необходимости произносить это вслух. Он выглядит полностью разбитым. Меня накрывает уверенность, что его маленький злобный мозг никогда не мог себе даже представить такого безграничного унижения. Но у меня мелькает мысль, не это ли в действительности возбуждает его? Кто знает, может он дрочил именно на это? На меня. В течение многих лет.

У него подгибаются ноги, и он сползает на пол, закрываясь коленями и локтями и уставившись на меня испуганным взглядом, преисполненным надеждой, что я исчезну или превращусь в кого-то другого.

Он сломлен. Я вижу это в его глазах.

Скажете, я законченный ублюдок, если признаюсь, что мне это нравится?

Я поворачиваюсь к нему спиной и легкой походкой ухожу прочь. Поднимаюсь по лестнице к бару, думая, что очень любою секс-клубы в Берлине. Только что завершилось мое лучшее приключение.

**Author's Note:**

> MUDHONEY ~ смесь спермы, дерьма и выделений, вытекающая из ануса мужчины после анального секса.


End file.
